Sam the Flareon
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Sam finds something in Kurt's bedroom he probably shouldn't find... *Kurt/Sam*


**KURT. AND. SAM. BELONG. TOGETHER. END OF DISCUSSION!**

**But seriously, Kam is a kickass ship, so I thought I'd write something for them. Because they're that freaking awesome ^_^**

* * *

Kurt pulled Sam inside his house. "Come on, Sam. I'm tired of dragging your ass around."

Sam chuckled, stepping inside Kurt's home as he was pulled by his arm. "Oh please. You _love _dragging my ass." Sam had refused to walk, and thought it was hilarious that Kurt had to pull him along.

A smile played on Kurt's lips. "_Maybe._"

They both laughed. Kurt placed a finger to his lips motioning for Sam to hush up, as his recovering father had fallen asleep on the couch. Kurt led (dragged) Sam up to his room, tossing both their backpacks onto Kurt's bed.

Sam wrapped his muscular arms around Kurt's waist, ghosting his lips against his boyfriend's neck. Kurt loved that feeling, the feeling of Sam's arms wrapped around him, protecting him. The kisses to the neck helped that feeling immensely. Kurt and Sam had been secretly dating for about a month, and they had enjoyed each second of it. Sure, Kurt would've _loved _to flaunt his sexy boyfriend around and watch as all the girls looked in awe and amazement that Kurt of all people got Sam Evans. It'd be perfect, but for Sam's sake, they'd agreed to keep it hidden. Kurt didn't care much anymore anyway, as just being with Sam made him feel like the luckiest person in the world.

Sam placed his lips against Kurt's cool neck, then spun Kurt around to face him. Kurt had a dreamy look in his eye. "Am I doing good?"

"Freaking fantastic."

"Awesome."

Sam pulled Kurt up against his body, kissing him full on the lips. Kurt almost melted, and even though that was impossible, Kurt still felt like he was melting. He still didn't even know what the hell _melting _was, at least not in the sense of doing something romantic. _Oh well, who cares? _Kurt thought, smiling into the kiss.

Kurt ran his hands through Sam's amazing blond hair. It felt so good in his hands. Sam's tongue entered Kurt's mouth, as did Kurt's with Sam's. The sensation both teens experienced felt like they were in the happiest state a human could possibly be in. It was pure bliss, kissing each other, and it was the perfect moment.

That is, until Kurt's bladder got in the way.

Kurt broke the kiss. "Sorry, got to go to the bathroom. _Badly._"

Sam grinned sheepishly, showing off his beautiful smile that Kurt loved. "S'okay, I'll wait here."

"Thanks!" Kurt called as he raced towards the bathroom.

About two minutes later, Kurt returned, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Sam held Kurt's pink Nintendo DS, and in his other hand were every single Pokemon game he owned. Which meant Sam was holding every Pokemon game for the handheld system ever made. Before Kurt had come out of the closet, there was one secret that was just as dark: his addiction to Pokemon. He couldn't help it, he got obsessed with the anime, then bought the games, and then he grew even more obsessive. He played everyday, and loved it. But…_no one could know he played them! _

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked angrily.

Sam looked up and blushed, fumbling with the game cartridges. "Oh, crap, what's wrong?"

Kurt could scream. "Why'd you go through my stuff?" Kurt pointed at his open desk drawer, fuming.

Sam backed up a bit, scared of Kurt's rage. "I just heard some music from the drawer, I checked it. You left your DS on."

Kurt sighed, his face reddening at an increasing rate. He began to ramble on and on, "No one was supposed to know!" and "You cannot tell a _soul!_" and "Give me the DS or I'll…"

Sam stopped him. "Dude! I think it's cool."

Kurt's jaw dropped for a second time.

"Yeah, I sort of like Pikachu, I blame the cartoon I used to watch. Never got the games, but I wanted to when I was young," Sam explained.

Kurt's expression softened. "You seriously aren't going to laugh at me?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope."

Kurt leapt and almost tackled Sam, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You don't know how much I love you right now."

"You should show me your embarrassing games more often if this is the reaction," Sam chuckled, hugging Kurt back.

"Wanna know how to play it?"

"Sure," Sam agreed. Then, Kurt led (dragged, because Sam still thought it was funny) him to his bed, sat down, and began to go through the basics of the game. Sam seemed generally interested, and Kurt felt so relieved that finally someone shared his interest for the game.

After about an hour of showing Sam the ropes, it had become time fore Sam to get back home, much to both of their disappointments. Sam collected his stuff, kissed Kurt goodbye, and began to walk off.

Sam stopped though, turned, and inquired, "What's your favorite?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, what's your favorite Pokemon?"

"Flareon."

"Flareon's badass."

Kurt smiled. "It's the best Pokemon ever."

They both laughed and said their goodbyes. As Sam left, Kurt picked up his DS and started up his Platinum game. He looked at his Pokemon team and glanced at his Flareon, which he'd named Cherry. He took out his Staraptor and flew his way back to the Name Rater's house.

_I think I'll rename you Sam. Sam the Flareon, that works. _

* * *

**Go Kam! **

**If you couldn't tell, I love Pokemon XD **

**So, if you liked this and had a laugh, review it. Reviewing stories makes the world go round!**


End file.
